Chuck Salvatore
Charles "Chuck" Salvatore is a main character in ClevanOTP's fanfiction, Glee: The New Years, he is a New Directions member and he is the main lead of the New Directions boys, and mostly the character to give advice to his group, sometimes he comes off wrong when his ideas are denied or never heard, he's mostly both the good and bad character of the series. He is currently dating Anna Clarkson, after two break-ups, after a night with Dougie Eastwood. Biography In the debut episode of the fanfiction series, Chuck is introduced as he first meets Anna, she somehow compares him to other guys she's been with and believes that he's the "smoker" type. Later on, in Romantic Perspective, Chuck is revealed to have a crush on Anna, and decides to first join New Directions in order to be closer to her, in which his plan works as he and Anna sing a duet with each other and it turns out into a kiss, by this time, they are officially dating. In High School Of Horrors, Anna suddenly tells Chuck that she loves him, but it seems to make Chuck uncomfortable to a point where it suspects Anna. In Girls Will Be Boys, Chuck seems to be the antagonist of the episode as he leads the boy pack in disagreeing that girls can do the things that they can, later on, Claira suddenly tries to start trouble as Claira seduces him and kisses him, and Anna catches them redhanded. In Fools In Love, Anna decides to quit New Directions as after she slapped Chuck, everyone suddenly confronts him, as they all believe that he cheated on her and made one of the "best singers" leave the club, and he keeps trying to prove that it wasn't his fault, it was mainly Claira's. Anna decides to return back to New Directions, but decides to keep distant from Chuck. In Now Or Never, Chuck is brought to tears after singing a song as an audition for Sectionals, as he tries to compete for the solo with Daniel, while that, in the end of Sectionals after their win, Chuck reconciles with Anna and they both kiss each other, and it's noted that their relationship is healed. In World War Chanel, Chuck suddenly bonds with the new guy, Dougie, as before, he assumed that he was a spy, because he was a former Vocal Adrenaline member. Dougie starts to develop a crush on Chuck. In Weekend, this all continues as suddenly Chuck throws a party, and invited guests come and bring alcohol, at first Chuck refuses, but then decides to go with the flow and being drunk causes Chuck to suddenly have sex with Dougie. Personality Chuck is owner of a strong personality, decisiveness and confidence. He can change from love to hate easily, as he has been betrayed before, and he doesn't want it to happen again. He demonstrates an incredible close bond with his family and friends. He has some bipolar characteristics that define him. Life Before Glee Chuck was born and grew up in a small rural town before moving to Lima. He belongs to a upper class family, but he was always able to know the value of things. Her mother, Helen, is the Sciences Teacher in McKinley, and his father is a Doctor, working in Lima Hospital. He has only one sister, Cameron, 14 years old, who still isn't in McKinley. Chuck has troubles with the alcohol and is an smoker, although he knows that this last things can bring him problems to his voice. About his love life, he was lucky at the beginning, but then, the girl he loved cheated on him, and he never saw love with the same eyes. That was when he fell into the alcohol to drown his sorrow. He's the boy with highest grades in the classroom due to that can help him to qualify into a high range University. He'll want to join the Glee CLub when he realises that arts are really important to the development of life of the person itself and in the definition of the same one. Paralelly he plays as backer in the McKinley Titans, until something makes him change and he'll have to retire. Relationships Anna Clarkson First Relationship: *'Start of: 'Romantic Perspective (1x02) *'End of: 'Fools in Love (1x07) Second Relationship: *'Start of: 'Now or Never (1x08) *'End of: 'Love/War (1x21) Third Relationship: *'Start of: 'Pretty Lil' Heart (2x11) *'End of: 'Don't Look Back (3x01) Fourth Relationship: *'Start of: 'Breaking the Habit (3x07) Claira Kingston Dougie Eastwood *'Start of: 'Weekend (1x14) *'End of: 'Love/War (1x21) Carina Maraj Chuck's Crush *'Start of: 'N.D. Hospitality (2x01) *'End of: 'Monster (2x04) Denzil Mixx *'Start of: 'Hero (2x14) *'End of: 'The Duets (2x16) Songs Solos: Season One: #'Fluorescent Adolescent '(Romantic Perspective) #'Ghost '(High School Of Horrors) #'Down '(Now Or Never) #'Billie Jean '(Weekend (Uncut)) Season Two: #'Haven't Met You Yet '(N.D. Hospitality) #'Beautiful Monster' (Monster) #'I'm Too Sexy '(The Birthday Crashers) #'You Shook Me All Night Long '(Rock vs. R&B) #'Miss You Most On Christmas Time' (Merry Ex-Mas) #'Cigarettes and Alcohol '(Sober) Season Three: #'I Only Wanna Be With You? '(Breaking the Habit) Solos (In A Duet): Season One: #'You Don't Bring Me Flowers '(Anna) (Romantic Perspective) #'Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic '(Charlie) (School Daze) #'Know You Now '(Dougie) (Weekend) #'Unfaithful '(Dougie) (Radio City Nights) Season Two: #'Girls Fall Like Dominoes '(Carina) (The Pink Friday Experience) #'Long Distance '(Anna) (Rock vs. R&B) #'You've Got A Friend '(Denzil) (Sober) #'Wonderwall/Airplanes '(Anna) (The Duets) #'If I Never See Your Face Again' (Denzil) (The Duets) #'Can I Have This Dance '(Anna) (Our Time Now) #'Hello '(Carina) (California's Most Wanted) Season Three: #'All I Care About? '(Gunner) (Taking the Lead) Solos (In A Group): *'Fame' (Dream Chasers) *'Parachute' (Triangle Of Love) *'We Will Rock You' (Girls Will Be Boys) *'We Are Golden' (Now Or Never) *'You Are The Music In Me' (Now Or Never) *'Without Love' (Ultra-Clutch) *'I Want To Know What Love Is' (School Daze) Category:Characters